A conventional rocket is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes only one stage of ignition and comprises a casing (B) which is connected between a head (C) and a bullet (D) which is inserted into the casing (B). When the rocket is put in the rocket launcher, the firing pin hits the bullet (D) which ignites the powder in the casing (B), and the powder burns and expands the air in the casing (B). The expanded air generates a force to launch the head (C) from the launcher.
There will be a tail flame generated when the powder in the casing (B) burns within a short period of time for the one stage ignition rocket. For one stage rocket, the load of the head (C) is restricted in order to have longer distance of flight. When the load of the head (C) is too high, the rocket can only reach a short distance.
The present invention intends to provide a rocket which has two stages of ignition process and no tail flame is generated when launching out from a rocket launcher.